The Scarlet Star
by obliviouskage
Summary: Living in my Brother's shadows, Constantly battling my own darkness, struggling to do right for those around me, sacrificing everything I love to fix the mistakes of someone else... "You know, I always thought you was dead, and of course I had doubts, but the last thing I expected, was to be fighting on opposite sides," Nalu; Gruvia; Gavy; Lajane: OccErza;Occjellal
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't one of your typical rambunctious day's in Fairy tail, more..quiet. That's how I knew something was wrong.

Me and my partner Luna. Were just coming back from a mission given to us by Master Makarov himself. Strange how as soon as Luna is promoted to S-Rank, we have to go out of town on a lost pet request. It didn't seem like our power's was put to the test, but a mission was a mission. It just had to be done.

"Yo gorgeous, can I have a drink?" I called out to Mirajane, who smiled.

"Not even five minutes Luka." Luna sighed, rolling her eyes.

When in fairy tail, how can you _not_ flirt with all of these gorgeous girls. That, was one trait Luna hated about me. Luna is also pretty herself. Perfect height, long white hair that falls to her lower back, stunning purple eyes. She also had this weird personality, but that's what makes everyone adore her. She's the Daughter of Diana. Shes the offspring of a Celestial Witch and A spirit the original Scorpio. She has a long and sad history despite being bright and sunny. But what catches my eye about her is her weapon. The Scorpions tail: A magic whip that's potential that has nearly limitless possibilities.

"Stop drifting off Luka-kun." Mira laughed, as she placed the mug in front of me. Flashing me one her famous smiles.

"Stop Mira before Erza thinks he's taken." Cana said jokingly. Her fair hair flowing in the breeze.

I've lived my whole life with Erza. We were slaves until...my brother died. I don't remember much. All I could remember was this Dark energy taking over my being before I blacked out. And ever since that day..I have yet to see him. Many had told me he wasn't coming back, but I had doubt's. He couldn't be dead, he was strong, despite his age, but as the year's goes by..It just anger's me to think that they might be right...

chugging down the Liquor, I slammed the Mug down on the counter, sighing as it burned my throat. I reached back to grab my most prized possession: My runed Katana: Hikari. She was a special gift from my Teacher before he left.

"Where's Master?"

"He's on the second floor." Mira answered.

"What!" I heard Luna yell. Jet and Droy quickly pushed opened the doors. Luna flipped over the second floor railing. "Erza natsu, Gray,and Lucy have been kidnapped. And the grand magic council is threatening to use Etherion on the kidnappers." Luna yelled as she ran for the door. I followed behind.

"Who's the kidnappers?" I questioned.

"One of the only wizard saints we aren't allowed to meet." She spoke.

We ran in silence to the docks. "Who is it Luna?" I asked her. Her expression turned grim.

"I knew this day would come." she murmurer. I was getting scared now.

"Your Brother..Jellal..is still alive. He's the culprit. Seigfried the wizard saint wasn't. The twin brother of Jellal..was Jellal."

Now that had me taken back. "Which way do we go?"

"Straight north." She said as she jumped on my back.

With drawing my sword and used a wind spell for speed. Then I used my own magic. "Heavens body Meteor." Summoning the spell on myself, I began running in the direction at supersonic speed. Despite the situation we was in, I couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over me. He was actually alive! And on top of that, I get to see him again..even though it's for a terrible reason.

But what confuses me was what he had planned for Erza.. Just the thought created many emotion's within me. But not only that, whatever he's is planning has the council petrified. When things like this happen's, me and Luna are the ones they call. Team Moon Fairy: The Son of the stars and the Daughter of the moon.

As I gained more sped, Luna barely holding on. I copped a feel, being the only way to keep her from falling off.

It wasn't long until I saw it in the distance. Luna gasped as Etherion was already about to fire. We were too late.

The beam fired I pushed myself to the limit. But it might already be to later for them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gadget101: Thank you for being my first reviewer, and sorry for the late update, but i hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two: collision<em>**

"Luka stop!" Luna shrieked, yanking hard on my har.

"Why're you stopping me, if we don't keep going Etherion will-" My voice was suddenly cut off as rumbling from the nearing Island.

Luna's scream ranged loudly in my ear's as massive magic orb's was now suddenly hurling toward's us. One by one, they began clashing into the water, creating huge explosion's. I swerved them, nearly loosing my footing altogether.

Skidding to a stop, above the tower. Etherion was ready. And We were to late.

I turned to Luna ready to run away from the island. "Go to the tower now!" I Didn't hesitate, Luna never led me falsely.

Just as Etherion fired we landed on the bottom floor of the tower. I cringed expecting this to be the end of us. A white light enveloped the room.

After a minute of cowering and the tower shaking i looked around as the stone walls crumbled revealing a brilliant blue crystal. "Lacrima the magic absorbing crystal." Luna said.

"He fooled the council into charging this tower, but for what?" Luna asked. I looked to her. "how many survivors?" Luna closed her eyes and began to glow a heavy amethyst.

"Scan!" A Eye appeared on her forehead as her hair shot straight up. This spell allows her to sense all magic signatures in the area. "Ugh this Tower is full of magic. I can't get anything other then two dark magic signatures." She explained, with a groan.

"Split up and search for survivors." I commanded.

"Luka be careful. We..." Her face faltered a bit before continuing. "You don't know who's up there." She then sprinted away, drawing her whip as she went. Watching her until she disappeared, I turned, going the other way. I drew my Katana. "Meteor!" I yelled as I used the heavens body spell. I ran outside and up the side of the tower straight to the top. I don't know what made me go there. It was a hunch that the source of the problem was located up there. may'be.

The first thing I saw was Natsu. Rushing toward's him, I gripped Natsu's shoulder's and shook him violently. "Natsu! Get up!" I yelled. After a few moment's of not getting a respond, I finally heard him groan out, but it was the least I was expecting. "G-Get Erza out of here,"

My body froze. Erza was here? I snapped my head around until I saw her unconscious, beaten body laying just feet's away from us. I could feel something rising within me. Anger? No, this was something much more powerful than that.

"Erza!" I found myself running toward's her. Just seeing those Crimson stain's on her form drove me over the edge. I was just a few second's away from reaching her when I suddenly ran into a force field, throwing me back.

"Hm? What's this?" A malicious voice chortled.

My head snapped around toward's the voice, but the moment I caught glance at who's voice it belong to, I regretted it. I was beyond shocked to say the least. I'm guessing he's the culprit that was the cause of all this. The sound of his voice, as it send chill's down my spine.

"Well since your here little brother I think I'll sacrifice you to Zeref. You shall be my sacrifice for the R-System!"

_Brother? _ Why does it feel as if my heart had stopped? No..No...It couldn't possibly be... The Blue hair, Red mark, that face...

He was the last person I was expecting to see.

"Natsu leave. _Now_." I said sharply. I paid no mind to Luna as she creeper up behind him, and just continued to stare him down. He stood tall under my glaze, His being was radiating this unfamiliar power. It was unreal, yet, I wasn't fazed in the slightest.

It was when he took a dangerous step forward when Luna paralyzed him. "I'll be back to help you as soon as possible, be careful." And just like that, she warped away with him.

I stared at the last place where Natsu stood, frozen. My body felt numb as I knew what was coming next. Never have I ever thought this day would come. Many thoughts raced in my mind of the situation I was in, and the only answer I could come up with was negative. Shaking my head roughly, I turned towards the sadistic laughter.

"I didn't expect you to be alive," My voice cracked, as the tear's was coming.

"

"A tear? you are weak. Dont be a disgrace to our name." his words hit me hard. I felt something dark inside me. "Im here because of _you_,"

"It could have been you, because I was the only one who cared," I felt the darkness growing. "You were always worthless compared to me. And your heart is what makes You weak. "He spit on the ground.

"Your the one who's scum, Jellal. You are a disgusting waste of space!" I yelled.

"After I crush you I'll use Zerefs might to crush fairy tail." He charged me.

I wasn't prepared for this. He caught me good, his fist meeting the side of my jaw sending me flying. I cracked my jaw back in place and got dizzy from the pain.

"Aww i broke your jaw? Your frail," Jellal laughed at me.

"Heavens body...big bang!" I disappeared. Jellal was caught off guard. I was floating just far enough above him.

I held a huge ball of light, growing growing more and more. I threw down the bomb of light. "This should end it." I said out loud.

Again my dreams where crushed.

"Altarious!" Jellal summoned a black hole that swallowed my attack. The gravity of his attack dragged me into it.

"This is the end for you Luka." Jellal spoke calmly. This difference in our power was obvious. I drew my sword and used the lightening rune.

He shot a beam of light at me which my sword absorbed easily. Just as i was to be swallowed by the black hole Jellal closed it and grabbed me. I felt the true essence of darkness when i looked into his eyes. I saw death.

"Lunar scar" I heard my partners voice scream. Jellal was hit in the back and dropped me suddenly. I took the moment to strike. I switched to the fire rune and used the spell meteor.

"Flurry of dancing flames!" I yelled.

Luna trapped him in several magic circles which he laughed at. "Zeref shall have you both." he said evilly.

I dashed around the room gaining speed until i was ready to strike. I had my blade engulfed in flames. As i went to attack Jellal he tried to back hand me. That was where we snapped the trap.

"Gotcha." Luna said as he whip bound Jellal. I slashed at him from all sides not to cut him but to damage him enough that one hit him out.

As i retreated he fell to his knees. "I got it!" Luna ran in for the kill i saw him smirk.

"Luna NO!" she turned her head and Jellal used that split second to hit her. Using a saber of light he slashed her across her chest. All i saw was blood. As she hit the floor. I ran to her side.

I cradled my best friend holding back heavy sobs as Jellal kicked me hard in the ribs shattering them like glass.

He stomped her repeatedly. I felt the darkness growing.

"Stop holding back the darkness. Its your only hope of saving her." Jellal looked pure evil now.

I ran at him to attack and he grabbed my throat. "Hmm i had Erza exactly like this just before you got here." he laughed. He took my sword from me.

"Ah this is holding back the darkness." Jellal said as he threw me across the room. He snapped my blade easily. I felt a surge of power.

I was glowing. Then my light went out. I was leaking darkness. My eyes burning with power.

"Finally a fight." he laughed. I was completely engulfed, I felt alive.

"That's the power that me and you have brother. Zerefs dark magic put into us all those years ago." Jellal said as he walked toward me causally.

"Join me. Together we can complete the tower of heaven, together we can easily kill everyone on this island. Come let us be reunited brother." Jellal said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled and looked at my broken sword. I raised my left hand admiring the darkness that had overtaken it.

"Hey Jellal...you talk to much" i drove my hand into his jaw with the intention of taking his head off. He was more resilient then i thought.

"This darkness can take my body my mind and heart are enough to control it, you are the weak one Jellal for letting this darkness have you." I spit at him.

He stood suddenly and began glowing with power. He was beyond pissed. "I will show you how heavens body magic is meant to be used." his glow got brighter.

I let the darkness flow naturally. "Heaven's body star belt." i spoke a high level spell that my master taught me a long time ago.

As Jellal gathered a huge ball of energy. Twelve large balls of light began floating around me. The spun around my body like a solar system. A heavens body spell that mimics celestial magic.

Jellal smirked then broke into a maniacal laugh as prepared to fire.

"The end brother." the last words he spoke. The stars aligned and formed a light sword. I grabbed it as it began charging a beam. I didn't have time to charge. Jellal fired.

In the last instant i used my remaining strength to stomp on the ground using the lacrima floor to absorb jellals magic. I picked up a piece of the Lacrima. I had no idea what it would do but i had no choice but to try it. I took a bite and instantly overloaded.

I fired my attack slicing clear through the Lacrima and blasting Jellal into the opposite side of the tower. He survived barely. Whatever dark magic that touched us both saved vis life.

I felt my sudden surge of power quickly fading. My body felt like it was on fire as I coughed up blood. The stabbing pain of my wounds caught up to me. My light sword disappeared. My stars turned dark and eventually burned out. As I hit the ground, all I could think of was the images of Erza crying and Lunas final cry. I could feel my anger building up, this dark negative energy taking over my being, and I didn't like it. I couldn't stop the darkness from taking over .

His hair fell over his face, his body trembling. He struggled.

Jellal got up taking shakey breaths. He looked at luna but ignored her. He limped over to my side. I tried to stand but my body had completely burned out. I felt absolute terror. He had a crazed look in his eye. He was getting closer and closer. I still felt the dark grasp of that evil magic looming over me. I tried to control it again. But instead it sent a shockwave of pain through my body.

"From when we were slave children to now. You always were someone to never give up. And now..." Jellal coughed as i heard someone running toward us. Jellal fell to his knees infront of me.

"Now your the one who stopped my dream." He coughed and wheezed. "Luka...you have zeref inside you. As do I. That's why you beat me. But unlike me. You didn't give into the hatred. Zeref has me. I am his tool. You knocked a little sense into me although I have no idea how long that will last. Tame the darkness don't let it control you. " He spoke softly

"I leave you with my power as well. Oh...and take care of Erza." i looked into his eyes and saw a weird red design i recognized it. The mark of zeref.

Jellal placed his hand over my head and brushed my hair. I felt a surge of power. It caught me off guard. I looked one final time to Jellal and saw him falling. He hit the floor hard. I sat up. I heard footsteps. I was well beyond my limit.

"Luka!" Erza screamed for me barely holding herself up. I saw natsu unconscious next to her. I smiled at how worried she looked. All these years of the cold shoulder and she finally worried for me.

"Hey beautiful." i said as i tried to stand and immediately fell into her arms. We both toppled over and she clung to me. I blushed a deeper scarlet then her hair. "You finally care?" i asked her.

"You idiot! I always cared..." Erza said as she kissed my forehead and i passed out.

~~~~~~~~n.n

I unconsciously twist and turned in my sleep, the darkness eating me alive, until I was consumed in nothing but it's evil way's. I could feel my whole being burning with this new found energy I now possessed.

My body convulsed, collapsing onto the darken floor as this new feeling took over.

"Give in to me" a disembodied eerie voice called to me. I heard another voice in agony i sounded like a girls voice. Someone i know but i can't place it.

As I ran to the light I heard a loud roar. The sound shook the world of darkness I was trapped in. I saw a huge beast with wings flying with giant red glowing eyes. The beast gave off the same aura as the old demon flute lullaby. This beast spoke to me.

"Would you rather walk through the dark with your brother or walk in the light with people who only pretend to care." The beast spoke to me. As I tried to speak. The darkness rushed into me, through eyes and mouth.

It felt as if my body was filling with lead. I couldn't move. I began trying to fight using all my strength. I felt my body shaking violently.

"Luka wake up!" Erza yelled at me. I woke up abruptly and felt all my pain rush up again. I looked straight up to Erza's warm smile. My head was in her lap. I attempted to sit up but felt my broken ribs shift around when Natsu spoke.

"Take it easy man it's over." Natsu's voice relaxed the tension in my body. I laughed softly to myself.

"I'm to sore to even make a joke about Erza being a softy for me." my voice was horse. She was stroking my hair with her head held down in a small blush. I won't get used to the treatment.

I felt at ease. That dream bothered me though. Wait a minute...

"Where's luna!" I shot up quickly to see her sitting across from me staring in the distance. "I'm fine gi back to sleep you idiot." her tone didn't have her usual tone I read her voice well.

I don't wanna talk. Leave me alone. Thats what her voice said. I fell back quickly unable to fight the pain anymore. I passed out upon landing on Erza's lap. Back to the dream. Back into my own. Back into the darkness.

I wrestled with many different dreams. From a happy life with friends to gruesome battles. Two dreams that stood out were of me and a women...it was dark and i couldn't make out details. All i know was she had long hair and a sweet smile. Then the second dream...was seeing someone close to me on the ground with their blood on my hands. I was shaken heavily by thag second dream.

I awoke in a unfamiliar house in a soft red bed. The sheets felt like velvet and the bed was cloudlike. I looked down and saw myself all bandaged up. I felt alot better though nowhere near 100%. There was a weird magic cloud over me rapidly healing me along with my own tremendous healing speed. One good thing from having dark magic I guess.

I wondered where i was. I stood up and saw i was only in shorts. I rounded by the kitchen and saw a familiar redhead asleep at the kitchen. Wait why was i in Erza's house? I didn't even know she had a house. I felt some pain coming to my abdomen. But i brushed it off to walk over to Erza. I smiled down to her sleeping face.

Through a whole lot of pain i picked her up and took her to bed. I laid her down and sat next to her. This time i stroke her hair. I laid next to her in bliss this is everything I ever wanted. I noticed next to the bed a nightstand with glowing caramel looking chunks. Is that the medicine that made me feel better so fast?

I shook away the thought as Erza cuddled up to my side which hurt but it was still nice. I soon drifted off to sleep once again.

I was dreaming of my childhood in fairy tail. All i've been through i never really spoke to anyone. Or rather i haven't tried to talk to anyone other then Erza. After we escaped slavery we never spoke. She only saw Jellal in me. Thats why she wouldn't acknowledge me.

That thought hit me hard. Seeing Jellal again...is that why she's so nice now...i don't wanna win her because of that. I dreamt of the day me and natsu fought and I ran away. I even tried to burn off my fairy tail mark. What we fought over i have no idea. But if I didn't run away i wouldn't have met my master mystogun. That was about 4 years ago. He wasn't much older then me. But he was very strong. My dream was of him introducing me to Luna...

I didn't notice that when I slept with Erza it was night time. I looked up to a window on the left side of her room to see the morning sun rising. I looked to the medicine caramels on the night stand and ate three.

I felt something heavy on me. I blushed as I saw a barely clothed Erza with her legs wrapped around mine with her head on my shoulder.

My surprise ruined the moment as she yawned and looked up at me with sleepy eyes.

"M-morning?" she said with a scarlet blush on her puffy cheeks. I smiled as she pushed me away embarrassed.

"I woke up in bed with you so i just requiped into my pjs." she said as she got up to stretch.

"I'm not complaining, how long have I been asleep since...you know, the tower?" i asked gauging her reaction.

"About four days. Your injuries where severe but masters friend healed you quickly and gave you those medicine candies." she spoke as she requipped into...nothing. She turned her back to me and walked away.

"Um erza..." i said nearly choking on my drool.

"Oh sorry i'm too comfortable in my house. I am not used to guest." she spoke as she covered up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and shut the door.

I must stink as well. Well when Erza comes out I'll shower afterwards i must check on Luna. She's my bestfriend and here i am with the girl of my dreams...I. Think i'm going crazy. Ugh.

Some time passed as Erza came out clad in a tightly wrapped towel. I ran past her into the shower. We spoke through the door.

"When your ready we go back to the guild. However i won't be as hospitable as i am now." she said sternly.

"Are you being nice because I remind you of Jellal." i said it straight out.

An awkward silence fills the air as the shower rains down on me.

"No i'm being nice because years to make up for. Of neglect because your jellals little brother. I don't wanna lose you. I can't lose anyone else." She spoke through the door as i cut off the running water.

"Erza...I got to the tower late. When i woke up on that boat. I saw all our old friends...one person was missing.

I came out of the bathroom with just a towel and saw her with tears in her eyes as she bit her lip.

I gathered up my courage and asked straight out.

"What happened to simon." i spoke seriously.

"H-he's...dead." Her words hit me full force. I found myself clinging to the wall behind me, frozen.

We talked for some time about it and ended the conversation quickly.

"Oh and luka before you go, your sword. Well see Master as soon as you get back. He said something about your darkness..." Her voice trailed off as she requipped into her everyday outfit.

"Wait. What happened to all that magic in the tower? I mean when the Lacrima overload they explode." She just held up a hand, silencing me with a sad expression. She began walking away before I had time to ask.

I turn ed to see Erza limping behind her, and I could feel my heart skip a beat. "Hey, Erza!" Running up to her, I carefully threw an arm around her shoulder. "I won't ask you out on a date right now. But I will challenge you to a fight." I laughed. Thats a date in fairy tail.

Erza laughed wholeheartedly. " i accept under two conditions. Number 1, if i win dinners on you tonight. No if ands or buts. Number 2. You must return to my house today so i can tske care of you i owe you that much. "She said as she blushed again.

~~~~~~~~n.n

As I entered the new guild I was completely astounded by how big it was now. Everyone greeted me like i was gone for a long time. Seemed I got here just in time hear mirajane perform.

She sang softly he gentle melody filled the guild. I crept through the crowd to master who gestured me to the second floor.

"Master? You uh wanted to see me?" I spoke as master smiled brightly at me.

"Well i have good news and bad news. Well unrelated news as well. Which would you like to hear first?" he asked me scratching his head.

"Um unrelated news?" I said cautiously. As i prepared for the worst he showed me an empty sword handle.

"Um it's pretty?" I said.

"You idiot grab it." he said to me.

I grabbed the blade and he quickly jumped back.

The sword instantly sprouted a blade and slashed a leg off a table below is. Someone spilled a bear on someone. Then things escalated into a full out war downstairs.

I repressed my magical power and the sword shrunk.

"It's made from the tower of heaven's remnants. But it's very dangerous so i put a spell on it. Whatever element you want will come from the blade but its power will be severely limited. Unless you use it ti amplify your own power. The blade also absorbs magic to some extent. Similar lacrima have been used in lunas whip."

Master continued to explain. I out the sword handle to my side and it created a black sheath.

"I like it." i spoke as master got more serious.

"The wizard council told me to tell you...you have two options. 1. Go to jail for the crimes of your brother." he stopped and let that sink in.

Be locked away in a magical prison because of Jellal... My grip tightened on . wait who would send me a sword like this.

"The wizard councils second option..." master trailed off and laughed.

"Become one of the ten wizard saints." he said excitedly. I turned away from this new information.

"Master I would like to talk about this after Luna comes back. From wherever she is." I bow respectfully. And walk downstairs.

"And that sword came with a note.. The note burned as soon as i read it. But if i remember . shooting stars run across the sky in search for a planets warm embrace. Only to find the embrace of darkness. Deny the darkness and the stars shall shine together in their own embrace." master told me.

I recited that. I felt a strange pattern in the saying.

"Shooting star warm embrace deny the darkness and shine." as i said that the sword turned black. I felt the same sensation as zerefs dark magic but it wasn't trying to control me. It fed me giving me power.

"Oh I forgot one thing." I said to master.

"What is it my child." Master makarov asked me.

I stepped onto the hand rail of the second floor.

"Erza! It's time. Me and you outside now!" I screamed as the guild erupted into a frenzy as they cleared a circle for erza.

I jumped and landed next to her. She looked at my new sword and laughed.

"Seems like your back to peak condition." me and erza began walking to the front of the guild hall.

We squared up. We locked eyes.

"Magic or no." Erza said.

"I'll limit myself to my sword magic." I was feeling cocky. The whole ten wizard saints thing. It went straight to my head.

"All of nothing Luka." she requipped into her thunder empress armor. I drew the magic blade and its blade turned pure scarlet.

"Beautiful not only the blade but you as well Erza." i smiled as she blushed.

"I haven't named this blade yet. Hmm" i smiled as she charged me with her spear.

Erza spun the spear and lightening barraged the area around me.

I let my magical energy build up. I focused and stuck the blade straight up.

"Thunder spear raid!" Erza shot a dozen huge bolts of lightening at me.

I absorbed the lightening into my scarlet blade.

I swiped the sword and used it to focus my heavens body magic. The energy bolts that shot out were red.

"This sword is now called...The scarlet star. Shooting stars warm embrace. Deny the darkness and shine!" the sword lengthened and shot multiple stars out in all directions. I used my magical power to control them and shoot at Erza.

She was taken aback and quickly requipped into...a maid costume?

The sight threw off my concentration and my attack wildfired. Hitting buildings and dissipating. Erza quickly closed the gap between us and thrust her magical sword at me.

The maid outfit made it hard to focus, i dodged her strike and put my palm to her face she jumped back expecting a magic blast.

"If you want me to go all out show me the same. All out. Come on titania queen of faires." i taunted her.

She smirked and requipped into her heavens wheel armor. Now she was serious.

"Come son of the stars. Show me the power of the heavens." she smiled as the crowd began backing away.

"Meteor full power. Grand armor." I focused all my power into meteors final form. Sacrificing speed for overwhelming strength. The solid light armor appeared around my body it turned grey as if the dark magic was helping me sustain this spell.

If I used this spell against Jellal before he broke my sword. The amount of magic it takes would have killed me.

My grey hair flew in the wind. I heard someone in the crowd yell.

"Oberon King of faires and titania his queen!" I smirked at the comment as Erza summoned her circle swords. I moved my magic blade in a circle making after image blades. It took all my focus to make those blades of light solid.

We were deadlocked. First person to make a move here would lose. I heard Natsu yelling almost as if in my ear. "Go Luka you can do it. I want to fight you next!" I turned my head to see him and noticed that her looked sick. Like when hr ate laxus' lightening.

The split second i lost focus Erza was upon me. Two swords hit near my fert throwing me off balance while she came down eith several other sword. As i fell i poised for a counter strike.

I saw the opening and went for it. She expected that. She switched to her purgatory armor abd brought the club down hard causing me to fall back and she disarmed me and held my own blade to my throat.

Once again lack of focus was my defeat.

"Looks like dinner is on you tonight. Oberon" she laughed.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Hey juvia how you feeling? I've noticed your not stalking gray today." i poked fun at the blue haired rain woman.

"O-oh juvia hasn't been able to find him...juvia thinks he's with that blonde bimbo lucy." she gained an evil look in her eye as she began to walk away.

"Well then...where's Luna?" i asked as i walked around the guild.

A familiar blonde girl stopped before me. "She went to the spirit world. She should be back soon. She left about 5 minutes ago.

Just as I thanked Lucy a cold wind blew as a portal opened up next to me.

Luna stepped out with tattered clothes and a weird glove on her right hand.

She didn't say a word to me, she smiled and ran out the guild. Wait she couldnt pass through the spirit world that easily before. Oh i forgot loke and lucy broke the rules so the spirit king disbanded the walls. since she's half spirit i guess it counts.

I love the new guild. I heard rumors of new members being announced. And with the fantasia festival only a week away the more the merrier.

I left the guild as the sun went down. Shit I was running late.

I ran using meteor to a tux store. Grabbed it left the money on the counter and kept going. I passed Lucy's house. Her window was open i tossed in my okd clothes and kept running. I saw erza and stopped cold inches from her face.

She looked stunning in a low cut black dress that showed her elegant form. She blushed as I stared at her with my mouth near a gape. she blushed.

"You look good." she told me.

~~~~~~~~n.n

We drank, we danced, we ate, we even sang karaoke surprisingly. The night was perfect but I wasn't comfortable. I felt like this was all to traditional.

I dragged Erza to my favorite spot in the southern forest of Magnolia.

I carried Erza up to the tallest tree. And sat down with her in my lap.

"Now everything is perfect." i said with a sigh of relief as Erza clung to me.

She buried her head in my chest.

There was still a small amount of pain, my wounds haven't healed completely.

Damn Jellal you really messed me up.

She still had a few wounds herself. The worst things healed first for both of us.

"Luka may i ask you something" Erza said as i raised a brow.

"Why did you wait all these years. Why now you could have had any girl you want. Why me why now?" She looked to me with tears in her eyes.

I chuckled to myself and gently grabbed her chin.

"I wanted to feel close to my brother, you were my bridge. I wanted to take care of you because you looked weak. When you surpassed me i wanted you to be acknowledged by you. When you acknowledged me i wanted you to see me not my magic, so i guess i've always felt like this about you." she looked to me with tears pouring from her face.

I kissed her before she could speak. It was a quick burst of passion as my hands traced the curves of her body. She fixed herself so she would have her legs wrapped around me. Again and again kiss after kiss.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, my arms found her waist i pulled her in deeper as she slipped her tongue across my lips.

I slowly grabbed her more roughly as we got more passionate. I kissed her neck as a soft moan escaped her lips. She grabbed a fistful of my hair pulling me into the pillowy embrace of her lips.

Without noticing our kiss made my magic leak and we were surrounded by a garden of lights. We pulled away and stared into eachothers eyes.

Yup...perfect night

~~~~~~~~n.n

After I dropped off erza, i decided since it was after midnight i wouldn't cross the entire town just to go home. Luna lives near.

As I walked to her house i checked my pockets for the spare key i made to her house without her knowing. If I'm lucky she's already asleep.

I reached the door and realized i didn't have the key. I tried to open the door anyway. No luck. I searched around for a spare key to find none.

I didn't want to use anymore magic and risk reopening my wounds after thay fight earlier.

I looked around to see if anyone saw and I quickly sliced off the doorknob and walked inside.

As I walked inside i saw the familiar green colored house. I smiled at all the warm memories that flooded my mind.

I noticed it was kinda misty and hot inside, Weird I checked lunas room. The lights were off she was sleeping. I took off my shirt and got comfy hiding it away in a secret room i made in the attic.

Luna never went up there due to her fear of spiders.

I went to the kitchen to get a cold drink when I heard wet footsteps.

I turned to see Lunas bare back. She hadn't noticed me.

She twitched. I forgot she can sense magic. Only the attic is magic blocking.

I have never felt closer to death as she slowly turned around wiping her face with a towel.

I quickly dove behind the kitchen counter with a loud thud. She looked around and slowly walked toward the counter.

I crawled away to the other side of the counter before rolling behind the couch. I had one escape route. The chimney.

I made a dash for it and made it inside. Stressing my sore rib cage I scaled the chimney. When i reached the top i realized there was a lid on it. I didn't have the space to swing my arm up and blow off the lid.

"Your an idiot Luka." Luna said as she turned on the fireplace.

I slid down without realising and nearly touched the fire.

"C-can you put that out please?" I asked Luna.

She gave a hefty sigh and extinguished the flame. I dropped down and rolled out of the stuffy chimney.

"Why are you in my house, and what happened to my doorknob?!" She snapped.

"I lost my spare key!" I held my arms up in defense, and before I knew it, her foot was lodged into my chest.

"And who gave you permission to make a copy to My house?" As much as I didn't want to, I looked up in fear.

"N-n-no one.." Was my response.

She gritted her teeth tightly, before sighing loudly. She removed her foot off me before giving me her back. "You Irritate me,"

I watched as she began walking away, leaving me in awe. 'I'm still alive..' Was all I could think. Normally she would have beaten me to a bloody pulp..But she didn't...

~~~~~~~~n.n

We were in the guild hall enjoying the usual rowdiness that is expected of our friends. Natsu challenges me, I wondered what took him so long.

We stepped outside followed by quite a few membors of fairy tail. Natsu bumped his fist together.

"I'm getting fired up!" he spoke as an excited grin crossed his face. He charged me.

I quick drew my sword and blocked his first attack. He followed up with his other hand which i dodged effortlessly.

Then Natsu did something unexpected, he grabbed my shoulders till we were face to face. I saw the magic circle appear at his mouth.

"Fire dragon roar!" i didn't have time to think, I focused energy in my mouth trying to mimic the fire dragons roar. I succeeded just enough to keep the flame from damaging me.

When I finally pushed natsu away from me. He singed my hair, now it sat on my shoulders instead of way past them.

I was pissed now. I focused all my energy on the scarlet star ready to take down natsu in one strike.

"Halt right there. Fairy king oberon." the magic knights were here. Everyone looked around lookibg for who they said halt to.

"Luka Fernandes, you are being charged for your brothers crimes. If you resist or a member of your guild interferes your guild will be dispersed!" the head knight said to me.

Everyone fell silent.

"

The head knight cleared his throat. "You may bring your guild master and a head wizard to represent you."

I immediately looked to Erza and luna. Master makarov came to my side.

"Come son, this is in regards to your talk before." master said.

"Luna come on." I spoke loudly. I shot Erza a look that said I'll explain later.

The gaurds cuffed me as master and luna took my side. Onward to the magic council

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Luka Lets keep this simple. You have two options, serve your brothers sentence or become a wizard saint and take his place on the council." the short elder man said. I didn't know his name, all i new was him and master were good friends.

"Can't you just leave the boy alone he nearly single handedly destroyed the tower of heaven. He has more then paid his dues!" master yelled on my behalf.

"Honorable council perhaps he can be a rogue guild hunter instead?" Luna spoke.

The council whispered among themselves. They seemed to like that idea.

"From this moment forward the wizard Luka fernandes shall be a temporary wizard saint. He will be put in charge of operation: Fairies light." The mean looking councilman said.

"Whats that?" I finally spoke.

Masters friend answered me. "You have the public status of a member of the ten wizards saints until we dismiss you, in exchange your community service will be destroying everything to do with zeref you come across. Dark guilds, magic items, And even dark wizards." the councilman then dismissed my case. I stood in the way dumbfounded.

"Congrats man." Luna tried to cheer me up. I left as a young women with long black hair walked up to me and gave me a white and silver cloak. It was very fancy and well made. It bears the symbol of the council on it.

"Wow this is a bit much." I spoke as the girl disappeared.

Great now everyone is going to bother me about being a saint. Wait...can I challenge master for leadership?

I won't even attempt. If anything Luna or Ezra are better candidates. By a long shot.

Hmm with me temporarily holding a spot on the saints, then jellal and that weird girl being dropped from the saints. Theres only nine of us...hmm wait isn't masters friend about to retire.

I thought about that but left it alone. "Luka hey nice coat." i heard a familiar voice call to me. I looked around and saw a young women. She was extremely attractive.

She took a step toward me and i got a bad feeling. She's dangerous.

"Already taking your brothers place i see. Hmm you are just as cute as him too. "The mystery women said to me.

I glared at her.

"Aww you even have the same look when your angry... My name is ultear, I am a friend and assistant to jellal." as she spoke I felt like i knew her name.

"What do you want?" i asked ready to grab my blade. This hallway was eerily quiet. Not a soul here.

"I simply came to check on you simple as that. Jellal sends his regards." with those final words fading away. I had questions but i chose to ignore this encounter. All i know for sure is that Jellal is watching.

In a near panic i began speed walking toward Luna seeing the distress on my face smiled brightly and told me we had transportation waiting to take us to fairy tail as soon as possible.

"Should I tell everyone or do you want to?" Luna asked as we were escorted to a nearby private station.

"Tell them yourself. I'm not very thrilled luna..." my voice drifted off as we were placed on a private train with gaurds. I let my mind wander to my recent dreams. Who was that women. And whose blood was on my hands?

~~~~~~~~n.n

The guild went berserk from the news. There was a huge party.

Mira told me laxus was in town, that put a hige damper on my spirits. I really freaking hate laxus.

Guess i could rub it in his face that I'm a saint.

"Hey Luka did you hear? The girls are having a beauty pageant. And almost all of then signed up! Macao told me with a creapy grin. I lauged at the thought until i saw the decorations. Three days until. The fantasia festival.

I'll take a stroll through the park.

As i walked through the park i saw a flash of light. Not a good sign. I ran straight toward it.

Upon getting to the source of light i see laxus standing there laughing at a smoking gajeel who was protecting levy. My anger burst out of me like fireworks.

"Laxus!" I ran behind him, He teleported behind me and tried to grab my hair.

I moved and turned to him.

"You know Luka i would have let you stay in the guild when i take over but you just blew it." he started laughing.

"Laxus...you disgusting pig." i said as I. Turned him around and punched him in the face.

"Your gonna try and fight me." laxus said sarcastically. "Nah in due time." he said and walked away.

"You wouldn't last a second against me!" he said as he disappeared. He doesn't know I'm a saint. Good.

I walked over to levy and took her home.

on my walk back from levys house luna came running to me.

"Luka suit up the council sent us a mission." Luna came running.

"Dark guild found underground in the west towards where the lullaby incident happened." she said.

"Fine I'll get it done." i said as i stood up straight. I got ready and thought, the sooner i get this done the sooner i can see everyone in the beauty pageant. But i have a bad feeling. I have to do this fast.


End file.
